The Unknown Battle
by 5dRaWkCab
Summary: Beast boy is feeling down so he trying to become a stronger titan but the Zero return with the help of Xicor beast boy try to take down this villain while keeping it a secret BbxRae RobxStar
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans but I do own Xicor and Zero

Beast Boy P.O.V

I woke up and look at the clock and it was 11:30. Time for another day of hell, I walk into the common room to see my fellow teen mates enjoying their breakfast. Cyborg eating meat like always look at those poor animals he devouring he about 6'6 he grow a bit stronger and more serious he In a relationship with bee and is like a big brother to all the titans. Robin right beside him he the second tallest titans standing at 6'3 his hair grow a little kinda like teen Gohan from DBZ, He grew more muscular and express he feeling alittle more now he was eating just some ham and eggs with some white milk.

His girlfriend the gorgeous Tamaran princess Starfire who is 6"0 a very strong muscular girl who boys would kill to date once they get pass the boy wonder she the kindness member of the team and the most caring then we have Raven the mysterious titan whom many consider the strongest member of the team, she very quiet and loves to read I think she the most beautiful girl I ever seen and I try all my might to get her to smile which mostly end In me getting throw out a window and being lecture by Robin.

"Hey guys" I said while going to the icebox to get some tofu and soy milk.

"What up BB" Cyborg said " why not have some bacon you know you want some"

"As if I ever touch that" I said "beside tofu bacon is so much better"

"Your tofu is a gift from satan" Cyborg said

I gave him a glare to match Raven.

"Morning little brother and how are you today" Starfire said "I take it you rest well?"

"Hope he did cause we have training today" Robin said "o and what up"

Raven just nod her head

Cyborg went to drink his juice only to throw it back up.

"What the hell is this?" Cyborg glare at me " you green little devil did you just put soy milk in here" he threw it at me which I easily duck on to see black aura throw it In the trash can

"Thank you Raven aleast you have some common sense" Robin said

"Soy milk make you big and strong like moi" I said flexing my muscles

"Big and strong?" Raven said

"Please Rea you love this body" I said walking up to her "I mean look at this sexy body"

"my name is RAVEN!" Raven shouted

"Beast boy knock it off" The fearless boy wonder said "I don't need you flying out a window before training"

"Starfire what are you eating" Cyborg said while his face turning green form whatever is in that killer dish.

"O it a good luck snack would you like some?" Starfire ask while pouring mustard in it. She can eat mustard on anything.

"Did I see something move in there" I said

"Starfire it better if you just eat it you need all the luck you can get" Robin said while glaring at me.

I left the common room to go the gym I been working out lately trying to be more important on the team. Later on imma ask Robin to give me some advice so I can be more value to the team.

'If you release me you be stronger than any of them" Guardian said

"Shut it and go back to your damn cage" I said Guardian is a deadly transformation worst than the Beast and boy is he powerful as much as I want to use him Guardian is full of rage. I keep my rage inside unlike Raven I don't have a mirror like nevermore. So when I bottle up my emotions they turn into a animal like The Beast is fear. When I fear Raven was gonna die I transform to protect her. Guardian is my rage I release him once just to see what can he do. His speed and strength are amazing he 2x stronger than me and 4x stronger than The Beast. I was in a battle with Xicor we was outnumber and ambushed by soldiers X who is a legendary warrior was carrying me cause I had been knock out…

Xicor P.O.V

"DAMN IT" I said im a 6'2 black male with spiky hair yes it possible I made it possible very muscular I was a former First class Soldier with my teacher Leon. Very skilled in hand to hand combat and a master with my sword. Beast boy still knock out I need to get him to safely last thing I want is to tell the Teen Titians there teammate was kill because of me. Im in some sort of forest being chase by this damn army, I put Beast Boy in a bush so I can fight these annoying fools.

I take out my sword waiting for them to come and in no time at all I am attack. They came from every side completing surrounding me I jump in air and use hit the ground with my first causing a shockwave knocking them to the ground I charge at the one in front of me sidestepping the bullets flying past me head as I cut them down a sword come from my right side I quickly block it and swung right back we match blow to blow until I kick him in the chest knocking him into the bush.

more of them is coming now I got to be quick I cant keep fighting like this and Beast boy need medical attention right now I jump in the air going pass the first group of soldier who quickly turn around and fire I defect them with my sword only to hear a ship come from behind me

" O Man not good" I said as I dodge the bullets shot at me running toward a tree I jump on it as a boast and went toward the ship I move my hand across my lighting blade the name of my sword to give it more power it lighting appear all around it meaning it at full power. Doing a 360 I dodge the bullets blazing pass me and shouted.

"Lighting Strike!" a black wave come flying from my sword (kinda like the windscar from Inuysaha :D) and destroy the ship. More troops firing at me from the ground so I do another 360 transform my lighting blade to a gun and did my favorite attack.

"Raining Bullets" I shouted while doing a nonstop 360 In the air shooting hundreds of bullets at the troops below. Dozens of screams was heard as my bullets brought them down. I landed on to be tore up by bullets from more troops.

"this is getting annoying where are they coming from" I said while charging them my reaction is getting slower cause Im being hit I took the first soldier down with ease, then elbow one in face swung my sword and struck down another shooting lighting out of my hand the last group went down. Dropping to my knees blood falling all over the ground my fatigue is at it max I need to rest my body is at it limit

The battlefield was ruin there was bodies everywhere with blood all over the place the sight was horrible. I glance around to make sure the coast was clear before I go back to Beast boy. Seeming like the area clear I return to my friend only to use my superhuman speed to get my sword and block a incoming attack.

'Zero" I said "I should've known you be here trying to capture me"

"you just kill about a hundred of my soldiers sir" Zero said and then gave me a smirk "I must make sure their deaths weren't for nothing I'm sure you understand"

Our sword clash together we was force apart by the strength we was putting into our swords.

"Well look at you" Zero said while grinning "your in no shape to fight me" while getting in his stance ready to attack.

He was right I am a bloody mess. Finally taking notice to all me injuring my right leg about to give all this fighting has made me tired. I can't beat him at the state im in, but I never give up and took my stance we stare at each other and charge our sword clashing at superhuman speed he was being aggressive while I was on the defense.

"Why you have to work for him" I said "we use to be best friends and now look at us"

"You of all people should understand" Zero said I swung and cut his arm becoming aggressive I keep striking and try to kick him he block it with his had and catching me off guard he swung cutting me in my chest with blood flying everywhere I was throw aleast 5 fleet hit the ground hard and roll making a little crater.

"Shit" I said im almost pass out the blood flowing from my wounds my sword on the other side.

"It sad we would have been unstoppable" Zero said as he walk up to me raising his sword for the final strike while my body won't respond to my movements then all of a sudden Zero is punch by a green fist.

My eye grew wide "Beast Boy?" I said I know it Beast Boy cause of his uniform expect he look a lot stronger he muscle where bigger he had a long tail kinda looking like a werewolf with the body of The Hulk.

"My name is Guardian" he said "Im Beast boy strongest form"

"So you have another form no matter you shall fall as well" Zero said " that was a nice attack your speed is impressive"

"Wait until you see my power" Guardian said with that he charge at a speed I barely kept up with, Zero had a hard time to barely dodgeing his attack Guardian throwing kick and punches with great speed while Zero blocking them with his sword until his sword got knock away by a hard punch.

"how?" Zero said "you shouldn't be that fa" that all he got out before Guardian grab his head and slam it into the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans just Xicor and zero enjoy the story.

Beast Boy P.O.V

"Hey BB!" Cyborg shouted I snap out of my gazed real quick. "You okay man you seen out of it?"

I gave him my trademark grin "Yea im fine was just thinking how imma beat you at mega monkey 6"

Cyborg just stare at me for a minute and laugh "aww that my highlight of the day BB beating my at mega monkeys"

I started the gamestation and said "Let get started than tin can"

"im about to destroy you" Cyborg said with a grin grabbing his custom made controller

We play for about an hour Cyborg won again and was doing his victory dance, Just than Raven walk in the common room straight toward the teapot. I wanted to go talk to her but I chose not to I want to become closer to her so annoying her less will help. A couple seconds later the common room door open again, Starfire and Robin walk in link to arm talking about a show Star likes.

"May I watch the World of Fungus?" Star asked

"Go ahead Star I already kick BB but" Cy said as he toss the remote to her, I stuck my tongue out at him and he laugh

"Thank you Cyborg, Robin would you like to watch it with me?" Star ask looking at Robin.

"Can't Starfire I gotta check the crime rate" Robin said as he turn on the computer. All of a sudden my watch beep I quickly turn it off before the other notice . I got up to leave to go to my room. When I got there I close the door and open my laptop I open a link up to X worry cause for him to beep me something bad must've happen.

"Hey BB" X said " We have a major problem" he said with a serious tone I don't like where this is going.

"What up" I asked

"A couple of day ago I sent Michael on a simple recon mission where he found a base he didn't recognize, When he check it out they attack them so he annihilate them and stole some data. Sarah check it out and found it was an invasion plan but since Michael destroy that base we know they change it" X said

I was quite talking this information in. For X to be telling me mean they need my help and I have to leave the Titans, But if I tell them they would want to help out to. I look at X and he already know what im thinking.

"Who is it?" I ask

"Zero he finally return" X said "He going all out to, But on the bright side it look like we have a month before they attack so the team already working on a defense plan"

"What do you want me to do?" I ask

"I need you to check around Jump City, Zero know where you live he could attack there to, He likely have troops in the city if he does I'm sending some samples of their scent so if they around you can pick the scent up" X said

"Do you honestly think he attack Jump City?" I asked "He know I'm on the Teen Titans plus he doesn't know my other teammates that sound like a risky move if you ask me"

"I was thinking that to but then again is he does attack you can't help us" X said I nod my head at this realizing he was right then he continued " I personally think he sent someone to take you out Beast Boy it would make sense, He doesn't know about the other Titans powers so a invasion is to risky but he does know about you, Plus since you help me stop him last time and Zero hold a grudge he want to have revenge" X said "Keep on your guard I keep you posted on the situation it up to you if you want to tell the other titans"

I began thinking this over they could help me scout the city but then if there no attack it be a waste of time, also I don't want the team to worry about me if there is someone after me Robin would keep an close eye on me, I work better alone anyway so it best if I stay quite.

" I'll keep this to myself for now, But if it become a problem I tell my teammates" I said "I don't want to waste their time until I'm completely sure but what about surrounding cities are they at risk?"

"Steel city is" X said " Isnt Titans East located there?" He ask me.

"Yes, do you want me to have someone scout there to" I ask

"It be for the best have Speedy do it he the best choice" X said

'Alright I do that tomorrow anything else?" I asked

"no that all I have good luck bro contact me if you get anything" X said I nodded as we cut the connection off. This is a lot to take in a potential invasion I hope it doesn't happen then again that be a stupid move on Zero part we have the Teen Titans and the Justice League protecting the planet.

I look at the clock it said " 11:27" the gang probably making their lunch now I think I'll skip lunch today and start scouting the sooner I start the better, I should contact Speedy while I'm on patrol don't want to do it here someone might hear. This stupid invasion plot I rather think about Raven honestly I don't know how someone as beautiful as her can be Trigon child. I wish I could ask her out but she hate my guts, I'm annoying and immature the green skin down help. I open the door to the roof to see Raven mediating she look so peaceful when she mediate usually I go brother her but since im trying to impress her I'll leave her alone, she need the peace and quite anyway that why she up here , I look at her one more time before I change into a eagle and flew off toward the city.

Raven P.O.V

I walk into the common room seeing Beast Boy and Cyborg playing a video game they was seriously into that game cause they was taunting each other I honestly never understood why they like pressing buttons to watch a character move, I walk to my teapot to start my tea and I hear Cyborg yell out BOOYAH and does his victory dance while Beast Boy just shake his head. All of a sudden Starfire and Robin walk in.

"Hey friend Raven how are you on this lovely day?" Starfire asked

"I'm fine just getting some tea" I said looking at her I can't understand how can she and Beast Boy always be so happy it drive me insane. That when I realize Beast Boy didn't come talk to me again, He hasn't talking to me much since our last fight, at first I like it I didn't have to hear his annoying jokes, But after 2 weeks of it I'm beginning to miss it and we really haven't had a conversation since then either.

"Missing him now huh Rea" Happy said

"My name Raven" I said " and no I'm not I'm enjoying that he finally accept my wishes'

"Then why are you thinking about him so much" Knowledge said " You even been thinking about him during your mediations"

"Yea last time you was looking the door expecting a knock" Brave added

"Okay okay I miss him happy" I said

"Maybe he mad at us" Timid spoke quietly I barely heard her and she in my head

"It might be best if you talk to him Raven" Wisdom finally said " Timid might be right that was a pretty bad fight yall had"

Flashback time

We had just came back from fighting the Hive Five who escape cause Beast Boy got in my way.

"Why are you always so stupid" I shouted at Beast Boy whiling sending him a glare "If you stayed out my way we would've beat them"

" I was just trying to help you" Beast Boy yell "Mammoth was coming up behind you"

"I know that im a empathy remember I can sense people I don't need your help" I said glaring at him " You annoy me enough already here can't you leave me alone while we on the battlefield"

"Well sorry for being a good teammate and giving you back-up" he yell sending me a glare of his own

"if you was good teammate you would respect my wishes" I shouted

"Which is?" He ask

"To leave me the fuck alone" I said then I look at his eyes and can tell he was hurt by that I realize my mistake I shouldn't have said that, I was about to apologize but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry for brothering so much but from this day on it won't happen again" He said calmly and got up and walk out the common room I immediately felt bad I took it to far he didn't deserve that.

'Raven"

I look up and see Robin with a serious look on his face.

"He didn't deserve that I know your mad at the battle but what he did was for a good cause" He said "You can't be mad at him for having your back in battle that why we're a team to have each other back" he was right all Beast Boy was doing was looking out for me and I overreacted cause they escape

'He didn't look mad at all if you ask me" I look at Cyborg while he continued "He took everything you said serious you gonna get your wish Raven he leave you alone for awhile, but don't worry he be back at his old self in no time.

"I agree friend Beast Boy cannot be mad at you for long" Star added

End of flashback

That was two weeks ago like Cyborg said Beast Boy left me alone i didn't think he actually do it, I may have just lost my best friend it just not the same without brothering me so much. I sighed and close my book I cant read right now I better go mediate on the roof.

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos" _I said mediating I been there for 20 minutes when I hear the door open and someone walk out. I sense their emotion and realized it was Beast Boy look like he back to his old self, I was ready for him to disturbed my mediation but he never did he flew off toward the city I sighed this is getting out of hand. I stop mediating knowing I can't do it while I think about Beast Boy he always get me work up and I can never understand why.

"Maybe cause you like him" Happy said

"No I don't like Beast Boy he my teammate" I said

"He the one you're the closest with and he always had your back no matter what" Happy replied "Plus you love his company it, he make you smile with his joke and his eyes god there perfect"

I began thinking about his eyes he really does have nice eyes and his hair is kinda cute, He not so small anymore either he grow to be quite handsome honestly

"Damn straight he has" Affection exclaim happily

"I bet he has some nice abs" Rude added I began thinking about his abs he does have a nice six pac as well as his arms wait why am I thinking of him like this he my immature teammate nothing more.

"Sure Raven" Happy said

"Shut up Happy" I yell in my head


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

Please Review and tell me how im doing for my first story

Beast Boy P.O.V

Every busy at the moment, Cyborg working on the T-car, Star and Raven are shopping, the Boy Wonder training so im using this as a chance to contact Speedy.

"Hey Beast Boy what up" Speedy asked he alone like I ask I sent him a message on the Titans communicator earlier this morning.

"Look man I got a hugh favor" I said "You cannot tell anyone about this understand?"

Speedy has a surprise look on his face but nodded his head.

"Earth might have a invasion but im not sure yet" I said "I got a call from a friend asking me to scout this city for a base but he mention Steel City also might have a base cause They close to Jump City, I need you to scout around while you on Patrol im sending all the information you need there names, warrior class etc… if you find something contact me immediately any questions? Whew that was a lot to explain I hope he got all that but judging his face I think he did.

'Why don't you want the other titans to know?' Speedy asked" They would be a huge help if we in risk of a invasion I don't agree with keeping this type of information away from them.

"I don't like it either but they might be spy's watching us we don't need to tip them off" I explain "I want them to help but this for the best right now if I get any new information I contact you" My ear twitch someone coming "look I got to go contact me later" I cut off the connection real quick pick up a comic book and starting reading it as the common room door open.

"Whew what a workout" Robin said he walk to the fridge and got some water. He notice me on the couch and walk over to me. "Hey we haven't all hung out in awhile so tonight gonna be a movie night it your turn to pick.

Damn out of all the times for a movie night Im starting my patrol tonight, im gonna have to lie hopefully he don't question me to much.

"Sorry man can't make it" I Said Robin look at me with surprise I don't blame him I never decline to hang out with the team.

"Why?" he asked

I look at him I don't want like lying to him he like my big brother hell he is but they don't need to know right now.

"I got something important to take care of just do it without me" I Said "look I gotta go I can't be late cya later" I got up and walk out before robin could answer it only 3:30 I sighed this is gonna be a long patrol, I made my way to the roof change into a eagle and took off imma start out on the east side by the old warehouse that be a perfect place to start my search hopefully I don't find anything.

Raven P.O.V

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

I open my eyes and stretch my legs another peaceful mediation, I sighed I wonder what Beast Boy been doing I hardly see him around anymore expect on mission he always gone. I walk into the common room and Cyborg and Robin playing video games and Starfire cheering them on, I walk over to the couch with my book and sat down.

"Hello friend Raven I take it your mediation went well?" Starfire asked

"Yes it did thanks for asking" I respond

"It should since BB don't brother you anymore" Cyborg added he just cross the finish lane "Booyah in your face Robin I won again.

"Damn it!" Robin shouted he glare at Cyborg while he did his victory dance, Cyborg just grin and toss him the remote, Robin start surfing though the channels and Starfire sat right beside him.

"Friend it not as joyful without our Beast Boy around" Starfire said

"I hate to say it I might the little green guy jokes shit I miss his company he provide our entertainment" Cyborg said as he making his lunch "BB hasn't pull a prank in weeks whatever he doing it very important to him.'

"I see him in the gym everyday he been sparring with me" Robin said "I haven't said anything to him well cause he hasn't done nothing wrong"

"I friend Beast Boy where he been going the other day" Starfire said I been quite this entire time but what Starfire said got me interested.

"What he say Starfire" I asked

"He told me he been hanging out with his new friend" Star said

"Really BB got a new Friend?" Cyborg said "Maybe our little guy got himself a girlfriend" he grin while saying that but the glare I sent him wipe that grin off his face.

"This is wonderful" Starfire shouted " I shall make the pudding of happiness"

"Hold on Star' Robin said as he grab her " We don't know if he has one and you're not gonna ask, we need to respect his privately even if we don't like it.

"You know Robin I was talking to Bee the other day she said Speedy been doing the same thing BB has, Speedy talk to BB about 2 weeks ago since then he always been gone" Cyborg said

"You think there up to something" I asked

"Speedy always on patrol now he looking for something when Bee ask him about it he avoided the subject" Cyborg added

"So our friends Beast Boy and Speedy are looking for something why didn't they ask for our help?" Starfire ask

"I don't know Starfire but something differently going on we need to question Beast Boy when he get back" Robin said

Cyborg walk over to the couch and sat back down "BB come in real late Robin most time it 1 in the morning"

Beast Boy P.O.V

I dodge right as laser flew pass my head after weeks of searching I finally found there base. I look to my right and here come more troops, great there a lot of them I should call for back-up but if I do their starting asking a bunch of questions, I better do this on my own.

I turn into a cheetah and ran toward them, they start shooting as soon as I move damn they got good aim im dodging left and right but I got hit a couple of times, When I morph into a T-Rex and swung my tail taking some out then quickly changing into a gorilla picking up a soldier and swinging him around knocking other soldier down, I slam both my first on the ground with such force it cause a shockwave and knock more down. The door opens and here come more I need to get on the inside, I shift into a rhino and charge right through a squad there snipers on the top I take a couple of hit but keep going I ran right through the door.

I shift back into human turn around and shut the door I hide in a room while a squad of troop run by looking for me the siren gone off so they on full alert, I check my injured out im bleed from both my arms I there a wound on my stomach and cut on my face from the explosions. I run back into the hallway

"There he is take him down" a Soldier said they open fire I shift into a snake weaving left and right to get to them.

"We found him in Sector 17 we need back-up aaaaahhhh" I morph into a gorilla swung my first and knock him out swing I turn grab the gun from another one hit him did a 360 threw it and hit another one right in the chest it knock him out of impact I morph back into a human as the last one charge at me he take a knife out and swing it I catch his arm and disarm him I elbow his arm breaking it he scream and I swing around elbow him in the stomach then uppercut him. All the sparring with Robin really start to pay off, the door open and more them come jeez why do they keep coming I shift into a rhino and just run right trough them and then change into a cheetah and sped away I'm near the control room now I take out any troops I come across with, I'm surprise my teammate's haven't show up all this fighting should've sound our titans alert. I finally reach the control room and the door open I walk in and there a person standing in front of the computer.

"Beast Boy we meet again" I recognize that voice anywhere.

"Hunter" I growled "What are you doing here on earth"

Hunter turn around and smirk at me he stand at 6'4 about 260 pounds his armor his black and green with a bunch on designs that cut off at his arms showing all his muscle he wear a demon mask so you never see his face and his black hair cover one of his eyes his weapon is a double blade sword he call Viper.

"Im sure X warn you there might be someone on your planet" Hunter said as he walk around "I give you credit you found us faster than I expected no worries I just have to terminate you then. He swing around Viper. Viper blade is black and green like his armor he can control the wind with his sword.

"Why you are here Hunter Zero is dead" I said we walk around each other waiting for one of us to strike.

"Zero is alive" Hunter smile when he said that I know I got him out before the ship explode. I stop walking I was shock so Zero is alive I gotta tell X shit just got real.

Hunter appear in front me swing his sword he quick in his moment he known for his speed I dodge his strike occasionally using my hands to glide it away.

"Release me" The Beast said "You know you can't hold back against Hunter he kill you.'

I backflip away from Hunter who jump in the and power up his sword and sent a blast straight at me I dodge and jump after him changing into the Beast while in the air, Beast is right I have to use him with my speed I mange to punch him sending him into a wall leaving a whole.

"So your finally ready to fight" He said wiping the blood off his mouth he position his foot in front of him and took off he was so quick I didn't see him until he kick me I bounce and roll on the ground quickly shaking the cobwebs off I I move left as he strike down I swing my leg up to kick his arm he block up and swing viper at me because my attack left me open he cut me right of the chest the force send me flying into a wall, I open my eyes to see a series of blast coming to me I pushed off and jump in air using my speed I came up behind and gave him a double axe handle sending him into the ground to follow up on my attack I dive down and scream using my speed I hit him with a fist before he can move making him cough up blood I pick him up and throw him he roll around a couple of time but recover quick throw a blast a me I didn't see it coming so it hit me dead on the impact almost mange to stop my flow and knock me down I get up slowly my wounds are starting to get to me and I been the Beast for to long. I look at Hunter he in his attack stance waiting for me to strike it been rude to keeping waiting so I charge straight at him he charges to trying to meet me halfway but before we meet I move left that catches him off guard and he stop I stop myself and did a roundhouse kick on him while he in the air I jump on him he scream I pick him up by the leg slamming him left and right a couple of times he mange to hit me with his sword he then jump in the air and power up viper.

"Deathstrike" Hunter shouts sending a engery wave right at me

"Shit' I said I jump backwards and the wave hit the ground but the explosion was powerful and I couldn't dodge it the force send me flying knocking me out of the Beast form. When I get up the room is completely destroy and Hunter gone.

"Just great he got away" I said im on my hands and knees im exhausted I need medical attention great I gotta wake up Cy and boy he gonna be piss, I walk to the computer downloading the data that on it I take a look at it later on I shifted into a eagle and flew toward the tower.

Raven P.O.V

It almost 2 in the morning and we still waiting on Beast Boy everyone agree to question him when he get home. I feel him approaching to tower.

"He coming" I said

"About time do he realize how late it is" Robin said he mad Beast Boy shouldn't be out this late, the common room door open and a bloody Beast Boy walk in I gasp at the sight he was a complete mess he barely walking Starfire rushes to him.

"Oh my god Beast Boy what happen to you" Starfire ask she helping him stand

"Star take him to the infirmary" Cyborg shouted as he ran out the common room with Starfire carrying Beast Boy right behind him I phase to the infirmary as Cyborg get the bed ready.

"Raven heal him as soon as Star put him down he losted a lot of blood" He said I nodded a second later here she come she put him on the bed and I start healing him man he look like he came from one hell of a fight why didn't he call for back up. Robin hooking machines up to him, while Starfire holding Beast Boy hand and Cyborg is scanning him.

'He been shoted 7 times I need to get those bullets out of him" Cyborg shouted Robin see if you can stop the bleeding, Robin rip his shirt off the first thing I notice is all the scars on his body, boy does he have a nice body I knew he was fit but not like this Raven stop it he dying now not the time.

"That a lot of scars' Robin said as he work on stopping the bleeding "Starfire apply pressure to his wounds' Starfire did as she was told

"Raven back up" Cyborg walk up to him and start to remove the bullets I heal most his face and chest Robin and Starfire stop his bleeding and Cyborg removing the bullets 45 minutes later he done.

"Ouch Cy will you take it easy' Beast Boy said I was surprise he awake he pass out as Star caught him I was feeling a lot of emotions at once.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire said as she hug him nearly breaking his back "Im glad you okay what happen to you?"

"Yea man you was bang up bad" Cyborg added

"I found a base I been looking for and attack it was one hell of a battle" Beast boy said as he laugh that piss me off I walk up to him and slap him

"Ouch what was that for" He shouted

"You fucking idiot don't go doing shit like that you gave us a heartattack walking in like that why didn't you call for back up." I yell at him he drop his head during my rant at him.

"It was my mission I had to do it alone" He respond

"That stupid Beast Boy we're your teammates we here to help you" I said

'Beast boy explain to us what happen" Robin finally spoke he been quite with Cyborg this entire time.


End file.
